


switchin' the positions for you

by sofarsoperfect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Light Somnophilia, M/M, Mild Thigh Riding, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: johnny, kun and jeno's gentle day of sexual exploration and new experiences
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	switchin' the positions for you

**Author's Note:**

> no words can describe how this happened. it just... happened. i've just been having a good time today. 
> 
> *title: positions by ariana grande  
> *unbeta'd

Kun has woken up to a number of situations before. He lives with his two boyfriends and their massively oversized dog, so his life is full of unexpected surprises. But this one might just be his favorite. 

It’s not like Jeno to get so worked up in his sleep but Kun half wakes up vaguely aware of movement next to him, the press of hips against his own. When he turns over to face them he opens his eyes to the sight of his younger boyfriend plastered against him. His lips are parted slightly as he huffs and moans in his sleep and Kun nuzzles in closer to curl his fingers around Jeno’s thigh, hitching his leg over Kun’s own. He’s hard in his boxers and Kun tucks his face against Jeno’s neck, slotting his thigh between Jeno’s to offer him a little more friction. He moans a little louder and Kun lifts his free hand to press his fingers against his lips. 

“Kun?” Jeno mumbles, eyes fluttering open. He’s already got a lovely sheen of sweat from the way he was frantically looking for friction in his sleep. Kun hums, tapping his index and middle finger against Jeno’s lips. Jeno’s lips part like an automatic response and Kun presses the pads of his fingers against his tongue, prying his jaw open a little bit more. 

“You don’t want to wake up hyungie, do you?” Kun whispers. Jeno doesn’t turn around but they both know their boyfriend is lying on his side on the far side of the bed, facing the closet. Johnny is a heavy sleeper but the minute he’s aware that there’s something going on in his bed he’s going to wake up. Neither of them would mind but it’s a fun game, especially when Jeno is already worked up, hard and aching in his boxers, trying to be quiet. Jeno shakes his head the little bit he can manage with his mouth full and Kun smiles softly. “Good boy.” 

Kun’s hand slides back along the curve of Jeno’s thigh to cup his ass, pulling him in closer. His cock is pressed tightly against Kun’s own, which is already thickening up in his own boxers. Kun is only human and often wakes up with morning wood but nothing gets him harder faster than when his youngest boyfriend is needy. And Jeno is, bucking his hips into Kun’s and whining softly around the fingers Kun’s got in his mouth. 

When his whines get a little too loud Kun pushes his fingers a little further into his mouth and Jeno opens his mouth wider to accommodate. He’s absolutely the most obedient boy Kun’s ever been with and he’s being so good this morning, trying to keep himself quiet. Jeno is, unfortunately, naturally loud in bed, however, so it’s taking a little more force to keep him silent and it’s not lasting very long. Even so, Kun figures the least he can do is have mercy on the poor boy. 

Jeno tries to chase him when he scoots back a bit but a single look is enough to have Jeno stilling where he’s lying on his side. He’s a good boy so he stops and Kun puts a little bit of space between them to slide his hand under the waistband of Jeno’s boxers. He’s already leaked a damp spot onto the front of them and when Kun gets his fingers around him he nearly keens. Kun silences him by pushing his fingers down on the flat of his tongue again. Jeno hiccups a little but doesn’t gag. He’s gotten very good at controlling it. 

Jeno is wet in his boxers, allowing Kun to get a slick grip around him and a smooth glide when he strokes his cock. Jeno’s eyes roll back in his head as Kun strokes over his cock, his baby writhing around a bit to try and fuck up into the tight circle of his fingers. There’s movement on the other side of the bed but Jeno is beside himself and there’s drool leaking out the corners of his lips. Kun leans in to press a smattering of kisses on Jeno’s neck and the exposed shoulder where the strap of his muscle tank has slipped, catching Johnny’s eye. 

“Good morning,” Kun greets him softly as though he’s not got his fingers in their younger boyfriend’s mouth and around his cock. Johnny turns over properly and presses himself against Jeno’s back. Jeno whines between them around the fingers in his mouth and Johnny presses a lingering kiss to Kun’s lips over Jeno’s shoulder.

“Good morning,” Johnny sighs into his mouth. “Baby is so needy this morning.” 

“Baby woke me up, he was having such a good dream,” Kun informs him and when he pulls back Johnny leaves his own trail of kisses over Jeno’s shoulder and neck. Jeno’s hips stutter a little bit as though trying to seek both of his boyfriends. Johnny’s hand rests on his hip and Jeno whines again when Johnny rocks his hips forward against his ass. 

He’s not fully hard but between him and Kun they manage to push his boxers down and off his hips. His own half hard cock fits just right in the crack of his ass. The morning is gray and watery around them and Johnny doesn’t have the presence of mind to finger Jeno open but this is enough for now. And Jeno seems to like it, fucking up into the circle of Kun’s hips and then rocking back into the insistent press of Johnny’s cock against his ass. 

“Close?” Kun mutters into Jeno’s cheek. He still can’t talk but he keens, slurping around the fingers in his mouth and nodding best he can. Kun kisses his cheek sweetly, trailing soft pecks along his cheek and jaw. Jeno’s fucking into his hand erratically, he’s really close, so Kun makes it good for him, slowing down his hand, thumbing at his slit. Precum is dripping from his tip and Kun hums, scooting in closer again so he can press his own aching erection against Jeno’s strong thigh to take his own edge off. 

Jeno comes with only a choked little whimper as a warning. He comes into his boxers and on Kun’s fingers as he strokes him through it. Johnny hushes him softly, fucking his cock a little more insistently into the cleft of his ass. Jeno moans softly as he comes down, Kun easing his fingers out of his mouth. 

He replaces them with the ones sticky with Jeno’s cum and Jeno drops his jaw to let them in, licking them clean. Kun turns his hand over, Jeno licking between his fingers with his big, huge eyes still glossy with sleep and post-coital bliss. When he slides his fingers, slick with Jeno’s spit, from his mouth he presses their lips together and Jeno pulls him, hands on Kun’s lower back. Johnny hums behind them, chin tucked over Jeno’s shoulder to watch them, hands holding Jeno’s hips still for himself. 

Kun would say he’s usually got finesse in bed but he can’t help himself this morning as he slots his thigh between Jeno’s and rubs off against his boyfriend. Jeno flexes his thigh for him and Kun groans, disconnecting their lips to focus on his own building orgasm. The friction isn’t perfect but he’s worked with less and the sound of Johnny getting off and the soft pants from Jeno take him there. 

“Hyung…” Jeno whines when Johnny’s cock catched on his hole and his dick twitches despite being spent where it’s resting near Kun’s own thigh. His refractory period might as well be legendary, Jeno is always ready to go and Kun loves that about him. But the morning is still watery and gray around them, they don’t need to rush.

What Kun needs is to come and his whole body goes tight, trembling as he does. Jeno’s hands slide up his back while Johnny chases his own orgasm until Jeno is whimpering softly. Johnny is panting and kissing Jeno’s shoulder, which means he absolutely just came all over Jeno’s pretty ass. Kun doesn’t think that’s the only orgasm Jeno’s ass is going to see today. 

The interim period between Christmas and New Years is so slow in the apartment. There’s absolutely nothing in the world any of them are doing at this time, Kun and Jeno both using their fair share of vacation time to stay home while Johnny is in and out to check on the photography studio. This afternoon is no different, it’s the 28th of December and Kun gets up from his computer in his study to walk around and stretch from answering emails all day. 

He should be on a proper vacation but he checks his email anyway so they don’t back up, which Jeno and Johnny complain to him about all the time. He rubs his eyes and refills his water bottle in the kitchen, checking in on Jeno. He’s asleep, has been most of the afternoon, lying on the couch with their dog, Banchan. Banchan snuffles a little bit in his sleep and rests his muzzle on Jeno’s thigh where he’s lying between his legs. His big, brown eyes look up at Kun where he’s standing in the doorway and his tail thumps a couple times against the couch cushion. 

“Don’t wake Jeno,” Kun tells him in a whisper, coming over to kiss his head. Banchan takes the hint and settles down, closing his eyes. Kun presses a kiss to Jeno’s hairline before walking back into his office to finish his load of emails. 

It’s only 20 minutes later when the door to the study opens and Jeno shuffles inside. He’s got puffy cheeks and eyes and he drapes himself over Kun’s back over the back of the chair. Kun smiles, lifting a hand to put it on Jeno’s hands where they’re clasped over his collarbone. Jeno nuzzles his face into his hair and Kun tilts his head back just a little. Jeno gets the hint and unburies his face to press a sweet kiss to Kun’s lips. 

“Sleepy, baobei?” Kun coos and Jeno nods. “Go back to sleep.” 

“I want you,” he mumbles and Kun sighs. Jeno isn’t usually so petulant but he and Johnny are notoriously soft when he’s needy, when he wants them. And now is no different.

“What do you want, baby?” Kun asks, looking up at him. 

“Can I keep you warm?” 

Kun smiles slowly at him and pats his lap for Jeno to climb into. His sweats and boxers hit the floor before he’s straddling Kun’s lap. Jeno is still loose from this morning’s wake up call and Kun slips inside of him easily. Jeno moans softly as he does so, settling down onto Kun’s lap until they’re pressed flush and Kun is buried to the hilt. Jeno always feels so good around him and Kun hums softly into Jeno’s neck, pressing soft kisses there as Jeno plasters himself to Kun’s front, face tucked into his neck. 

It’s not easy to maneuver his way back to his computer but he manages alright with Jeno sitting in his lap. Besides, he’ll never complain about Jeno keeping him warm. Jeno is very tactile, likes to be touched and felt and held, being close, and this is the perfect way to be closer than ever. Kun shifts a little and Jeno moans softly, Kun pressing a kiss to his cheek to soothe him once more. 

They stay in that position until Johnny comes home. Kun loses feeling in his legs at some point but Jeno is comfy and he will survive. The door opens and closes loudly and they can hear Banchan skittering on the hardwood to get to him. Johnny’s mumbly voice reaches them and Jeno hums a little louder, still drowsy but clearly interesting in what’s going on out there. 

“What’s wrong, baby? Don’t tell me you want to warm hyungie’s cock too?” Kun teases and Jeno whines, wriggling his hips. Kun’s hands land on his hips to stop him, hissing between his teeth a little. He’s not fully hard yet but Jeno isn’t helping by doing all that wiggling on his lap. Jeno hums a giggle into Kun’s ear when he clenches around him and Kun digs his fingers into Jeno’s hips. 

“Are you both in the study?” Johnny calls out, and before either of them can reply he’s poking his head in. A sly smile comes onto his lips when he takes in their position and Jeno goes lax in Kun’s lap, giving Johnny a sleepy, dopey smile. Johnny reaches out to brush some of his bedhead from his eyes, kissing the corner of his lips. 

“Don’t tell me, you wanted to keep Kunnie warm,” Johnny says and Jeno nods. “That’s cute.” He turns to Kun. “Your legs asleep?”

“Yes,” Kun agrees. 

“You didn’t say anything!” Jeno complains, looking at him. “Gege!” 

“But you feel so nice when you keep me warm, baby,” Kun tells him. He guides Jeno hips down as he fucks up and Jeno whines high in his throat. “I didn’t want you to leave.” 

“I’ll trade you?” Johnny offers. 

“Deal.” 

Jeno climbs off of Kun, letting his cock slip out. He’s half hard but at least he can feel his legs again. Johnny helps Jeno into a standing position and tugs him into his chest, giving him a few soft kisses before directing him into the hall. 

When Kun rejoins them, after walking a lap around the apartment, he finds them in the bedroom. But cock warming doesn’t seem to be on either of their minds as Johnny slowly slides in and out of Jeno’s wet entrance, slippery with fresh lube and Johnny holding him down with a hand in the middle of his back. And Jeno looks incredible, spread out on his stomach, hands tangled in the blankets. Jeno has his face in the blankets to muffle his moans while Johnny kisses trails across his neck, his shoulder and down his back. 

The pace is unbelievably slow, the way Johnny is dragging it out. Jeno is whining so pretty into the blankets and Kun pulls off his clothes as he approaches the side of the bed. Johnny smiles as Kun gets into the bed with them, sitting up to kiss him. Kun wraps his hands around Johnny’s neck to hold him in place, kissing him slowly, languidly even with dragging curls of his tongue. Johnny chases him but Kun pulls away to smile at him. 

“You wanna try it today?” 

“You think he’s ready?” 

Kun crawls down the bed to get onto his stomach next to Jeno. He touches his fingers carefully over Jeno’s shoulder to get his attention. When he does, he is greeted by Jeno’s dilated pupils and flushed cheeks. He looks incredible and Kun runs a fingertip over his cheek. 

“Baby, you know how you said you wanted to try taking hyungie and I at the same time?” Jeno swallows and then nods, his eyes fluttering when Johnny slides back into him, a dragging motion that Jeno can feel on his walls. “Do you want to try that today?” 

“Can I?” He asks, voice broken. Kun smiles softly at him. 

“If you think you’re ready.” 

“I wanna.” 

It takes some moving around to get into the right position but when they do Jeno is straddling Johnny, sinking down on his cock once more. Kun settles in behind them and it’s from this position that he’s able to slip a finger in beside Johnny’s cock. Jeno whimpers at the stretch but Kun soothes him with kisses up and down his neck, Johnny’s hands sliding over his waist. 

It’s a slow process and Kun doesn’t stop stretching him out until he can get three fingers into him alongside Johnny’s cock. All the while Johnny keeps a hand on Jeno’s cock, stroking over him slowly to keep him hard. His hole flutters around Johnny’s cock and Kun’s fingers, not used to the feeling of being so stretched out. 

“You’re doing so well for us, baby,” Kun murmurs into his neck, Jeno rocking back against all that’s shoved inside of him. “Such a good boy. You think you’re ready?” 

“Mhm,” he nods. “Please,” he rasps and Kun carefully withdraws his fingers from Jeno’s body so he can line up beside Johnny. There is so much lube it’s dripping down Jeno’s taint, slippery when Kun tries to get inside but when he does it feels good. Tighter than he’s ever felt Jeno and Johnny’s cock slips against his own as he eases his way inside. 

“Fuck, Kun,” Johnny groans where he’s pinned underneath Jeno and Kun rests his forehead on Jeno’s shoulder while Jeno whines. 

“Too much?” Kun asks. It’s not really directed at anybody but Jeno shakes his head. 

“Full,” he whimpers. Kun pushes as far as he can manage until he and Johnny are pushed side by side in Jeno’s body. Kun runs a fingertip along the stretched rim of Jeno’s hole and admires the way Jeno is taking the both of them. 

Johnny pulls out first, only halfway, and when he does Kun pushes forward a little more. It’s a delicate balance to make sure neither of them slip out but as Jeno’s body gets used to the feeling they can be a little less careful with it. They still fuck him slowly but every time one of them pulls out the other thrusts in and Jeno keens at the top of every thrust. It’s mind blowing the feeling of Jeno being so tight around them but also the slippery slide of their cocks against each other. Kun meets Johnny’s eyes over Jeno’s shoulder and it’s clear that they’re both feeling it, the press of Jeno’s body combined with the drag of their cocks pushing them towards their ends. 

“Close,” Johnny chokes out and Kun goes still to allow him to chase his orgasm. Jeno still continues to push his hips down to meet Johnny’s thrusts that grow erratic with every fuck into his body while Kun holds on for dear life. Every slide of Johnny’s cock against his own prickles his nerve endings, pushing his orgasm ever closer while Jeno whines above them. Johnny’s fingers are still tight around Jeno’s cock and he’s practically bouncing in Johnny’s lap, trying to come as well. 

Johnny comes inside of Jeno in thick spurts that Kun can feel. Johnny’s cock is throbbing next to his own and when Jeno goes stock still above them Kun digs his fingers into Jeno’s hips. His hole is clenching around him and Kun fucks into him as slowly as he can manage where he’s clinging to the edge of his sanity. Johnny pulls out and Kun slides in to the hilt. Jeno goes limp and boneless in Johnny’s arms while Kun fucks into him, with quick, relentless thrusts until he’s also coming inside of Jeno. 

When he pulls out Jeno clenches reflexively around nothing, cum dripping out of his loose hole. 

“Jen… you okay?” Johnny asks while Kun catches his breath, sliding his hands up Jeno’s back. 

“I’m fine,” Jeno rasps. “Empty though.” 

“Oh, baby,” Johnny coos, kissing his forehead. “It’s okay.” 

Jeno tumbles off of Johnny’s lap and onto the bed and Johnny leaves their sides to get a washcloth. When he returns he settles down between Jeno’s legs to clean him up, pressing kisses to the inside of his thighs all the while. Jeno’s eyes are stunningly hazy with post coital bliss and Kun holds him to his chest, whispering words of affirmation while Johnny takes care of him. 

It’s only five in the afternoon but they’re feeling tired from all their unexpectedly intense sexual experience and Kun pulls Jeno closer after they’ve managed to pull on some semblance of clothes. Johnny makes the mistake of leaving the door cracked and even Banchan is in the room, jumping up on the bed to get comfortable at the foot. 

Jeno is already halfway there when Johnny finally gets on the bed, Kun making grabby hands around where Jeno is resting against him. Johnny smiles indulgently, leaning over to press their lips together. Kun slides his fingers back into Johnny’s hair and smiles softly into the kiss until Johnny pulls away. 

“Nap time,” Johnny tells him. Jeno’s second of the day but Kun won’t complain if no one else does, getting comfortable next to his two favorite people and letting his eyes slide shut.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my twt for more writing content!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
